


All Because of a Teddy Bear

by hoseoklovebot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Jongho, Boypussy, Dom Song Mingi, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sub Choi Jongho, Top Song Mingi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseoklovebot/pseuds/hoseoklovebot
Summary: Even though he was fully content in that moment, Mingi couldn’t help but thank that one teddy bear, as the darn thing was the whole reason this happened.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	All Because of a Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Well if you were looking to read this work, please don't. XD
> 
> It's just something I put together in my head once and once I started writing, I just spiraled. But, if you still want to read, please note a few things beforehand:
> 
> Firstly, I want you to remember that this is just a ship. It is purely fiction, and in no way, shape or form am I trying to assume or manipulate their friendship and sexuality. It is just using them as inspiration! Also this contains smut. So please, just don't read if you aren't interested. And this has the Boypussy concept so also refrain from reading if you are uncomfortable with that. This is my first work, so please let me know if I left out any sort of warning or tag!
> 
> Jongho's gender is not specified in this story. He uses male pronouns, but has a female genital. I did not want to make anything clear since that could offend some people. It is up to your own interpretation and view on that. But, Mingi has already known of this and is comfortable with it! Hopefully that clarifies any questions you may have while reading.
> 
> This pairing is criminally underrated, and bottom Jongho is my religion!! XD So, that led to me creating this work! :D
> 
> Even though this is a smut, please let me know if you enjoyed the writing! I switched between the views, though it is written from a 3rd person's POV. I wanted to use this (and future fics) as a way to receive feedback as well!! <33
> 
> So with that out of the way, I guess I hope you like the work! ;))
> 
> (follow me @cryingabtjongho on twt I'm new and need friends -_-)

The morning sun, shining through the windows of their shared hotel room, had woken one of the two partners from his _interesting_ slumber.

_It would have been just another soft, loving morning for the couple if it weren’t for their night before._

Mingi was roused out of his peaceful sleep at nature’s morning call, feeling well-rested and content. Staring straight up at the ceiling on instinct, he was met with the over-head fan from the hotel room and his eyes slowly gravitated to the small weight on his chest. Jongho had his head curled on the other’s bare chest, cheek pressed against him, with small hands clutching onto nothing. His baby’s sleepy pout was plastered on his face, and the younger boy was clad in one of Mingi's over-sized shirts practically engulfing him. He looked extra ethereal to Mingi, if that was even possible, and the older wanted to capture the innocent expression forever. Reaching over to the bedside table where he left his phone, he felt a sudden change in their position. Looking down, he realized their current predicament.

 _Oh_ , he thought.

Thick thighs had wrapped themselves around his waist and he found himself looking to where their bare lower halves were connected. Multiple thoughts began flooding in, and he finally pieced it all together. With a look of recognition stretched onto his face, Mingi recalled the night before:

﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌

Jongho was lying on their shared bed, drifting into a light sleep, when Mingi came out of the hotel’s bathroom. Patting his showered, wet hair, Mingi walked out in just a pair of grey sweatpants. The boy was grinning as he sat down onto one side of the bed, thinking back to the incredibly successful show they had just completed. It had gone flawlessly, and the fans were excited, cheering them on with unbelievable passion. It was their final show in the city, and they had the following day off to themselves before they were to head off and continue the tour. Mingi planned on just lounging in the hotel room with his boyfriend and band mate, as they had already gone out to explore the city beforehand and were content with their travel and shows.

Looking over to the other boy, he felt a soft smile curl his lips. The younger boy was cuddled into the other side of the bed, facing inwards as he clutched onto a mid-sized brown teddy bear. Both of his tan legs were wrapped around the torso of the bear, which he soon recognized to be the one gifted by fans earlier that day. Mingi had cuddled with it earlier, getting his strong, musky scent over it. But, Jongho later insisted on snuggling with the bear himself, and the whipped older boy couldn’t resist the sight of his princess squishing his cheeks to sniff said bear.

Endearingly, he laid down next to the other facing him, watching every detail on his adorable face. He chuckled as Jongho’s button nose softly scrunched at the dip in the bed beside him, but remained in his sleep-filled state. The legs wrapped around the bear adjusted to slightly rotate his body on top of the bear before falling back down, giving Mingi a short glimpse of the lacy panties hidden under the large shirt he was wearing. He held back a groan, still not used to the new development to their relationship but welcoming it nonetheless. As they began to get more comfortable with their relationship, opening it up to their supportive members and also getting to know each other on a more personal note, Jongho revealed one of his most hidden secrets to the other. Mingi had welcomed the new information with an open-mind, and reassured his insecure and shy baby that the new revelation didn’t make him love the other any less. And, while he wouldn’t admit it in fear of corrupting or dirtying the boy, _he found it hot._

Their sex lives were never really explored further than making love on the occasion and keeping it mostly vanilla. Neither were virgins going into their relationship, but Mingi was mostly hesitant on making any sort of hints to take things further with the younger. Even when they had come out to their members, the others had jokingly warned Mingi to never hurt the other. While he understood the tone of the comments, he still took it to heart. Plus, they never really had the time to communicate on that with their busy schedules and Jongho never really showed any sign of feeling dissatisfied with their relationship. So, he settled on staying silent on the matter until he felt as though they could take it further.

Stretching his arms over his head, Mingi rolled back onto his back and settled for some rest. He would think about how to spend the next day later, and fell asleep satisfied and in a happy place.

﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌

Mingi stirred out of his doze when he felt several consecutive shifts in the bed, and soft whines. He pulled himself onto his elbows and looked over, only to be met with what he would remember as one of the most gorgeous sights. _It would also be the cause of multiple shower thoughts for the next few days, but he would never admit that._

Jongho had a light sheen of sweat covering him, causing the large white t-shirt he was wearing to stick to his front. His pretty, pink nipples could be seen through the thin fabric and he could tell they were puffy at the first glance. The boy had positioned himself onto his stomach, the bear underneath his crotch. His half-lidded, yet awake eyes were stuck on Mingi the moment they met his. While he continued his stirring, his princess had pulled his plump bottom lip in between his teeth and looked at him with the most deceiving, innocent eyes. Jongho was straddling the bear, on his knees, rolling his hips further into the plushie while maintaining eye-contact. Mingi groaned at the sight, already realizing his baby’s trouble.

He dragged himself over to the other side, leaning on the other back and guiding him slowly while also waiting for permission from the other.

“Is my darling having a bit of a problem? Did my baby wake up a bit hot all over?” He chuckled lowly at Jongho’s weak whimper in response.

“Does baby need help?” This was the million-dollar question. Jongho muttered a small, but firm yes, as his head fell back onto Mingi’s broad shoulder. A certain roll hit his abdomen with heat, and he felt his knees buckle as a reaction. That was all the confirmation Mingi needed; he was going to help out his little princess.

Jongho felt himself get manhandled onto his back in the middle of the bed, with what felt like minimal effort. The strength the older held over him only pushed his arousal further, and he eagerly spread his legs for the other to slot himself between. Their lips locked almost immediately. It felt as though they were both yearning for this. Jongho’s legs wrapped around Mingi’s bare torso and his arms found their way to the back of his neck, stroking at the blonde tufts of hair on the other. It made him look extremely attractive, but with locks falling onto his forehead and the sweat trickling there, Jongho felt as if he could give this boy anything. He ran his fingers through the blonde locks, trying to distract himself from the growing tension between his legs. Mingi began roaming his large hands along the expanse of Jongho’s chest, finding their way under his shirt. He began tweaking at the other’s sensitive nipples, pulling out adorable noises from him. The older quickly swallowed them and made his way down to Jongho’s neck, sucking wet kisses and leaving bites there.

“H-hyung,” the other whined. All the teasing was only frustrating him more, and he just wanted a release. Lucky for him, his Mingi hyung wasted no more time and went straight for his lacy panties, slowly pulling the garment off his thick thighs. He gripped onto Jongho’s waist as he was met with _quite the view._

The inside of the panties were _soaked_ in his slick, and he would later find out that the crotch of the bear was also covered in the same sheen.

“Oh you poor, poor baby,” he mocked, peppering kisses along Jongho’s inner thigh.

“You must have been so patient. Weren’t you? Waiting for hyung to wake up before doing anything. Hyung is so proud of you, you think you deserve a reward?” He praised, feeling Jongho get shyer the more he stared at the gorgeous boy under him.

Jongho wasn’t familiar with this side of Mingi at all. While he was more dominating and powerful when on stage, and his voice and personality were booming when they hung out with the other members, Mingi was a total softie when they were alone! It was one of the many characteristics Jongho grew to love about the older boy even before their relationship.

But to witness Mingi peering over him for the first time with a completely different aura, pushing Jongho into his cloudier and more submissive headspace, the younger felt himself leak further. It was as though Jongho brought out a side to the other that he didn’t even know he had. But one thing for sure, it was _hot._ He would never get enough of the look in the older’s eyes. They were glinted with a certain lust and to be frank, Jongho was beginning to feel as though he wanted to see that gaze even more. It honestly shocked him, but it was more than appreciated.

On a whim, he nodded at the other, agreeing to receive his “reward”. He wasn’t sure what it was going to be, but based off of the growing smirk on Mingi’s face, he could it was going to be, well… interesting.

What he wasn’t expecting then, was to be met with Mingi going down and licking a stripe up his little cunnie!

He squealed in surprise, trying to close his legs back only for them to be parted again with ease. Mingi smirked down at him, his small noises and squeaks only pushing the older further. Jongho’s eyes filled with unexpected tears at the foreign, but not opposed, sensation. It made Mingi want to rail him dumb, but he refrained as his main priority then was to help his baby out. It didn’t stop his cock from swelling at the sight, though. He was just so... _pliant_ for him…

Tears finally slip out of the younger’s eyes, as Mingi goes back to attacking and abusing his little clit. His toes curl and he whines, but is quickly shut up by the three of the older's fingers pressed into his mouth. He muffled a moan around the intrusion, the shove only had him dripping and leaking further, if it was even possible. He felt as though he were in a dreamless state, where he was on top of clouds but his body was just to be used by his hyung. Jongho felt so submissive, it was different to how he acted around the others or in front of cameras. But, it felt as though it was just a part of him that was subconsciously suppressed. In his dazed mind, he quickly pieces the idea that it was all due to their naturally formed power balance. He brushed it off, too tired and delirious to ponder much on the thought.

Jongho was so close at this point all he could do was whine and moan wantonly. Mingi was degrading him, calling him a dumb, useless baby and all Jongho could find it in himself to do was nod and agree, the insults only adding to his arousal.

He just needed a little bit more to get there. Mingi knew it too. While getting his little clit abused would rile him up and add to the almost painful pressure building up, the older knew that the only way to get him off was for his hole to be filled. He needed something in there to come. So, Mingi pulled the long, slender fingers that had been encapsulated by Jongho’s little pink tongue and shoved them into his pussy with a squelch. He knew Jongho loved the burning stretch of Mingi’s fingers, and with little prodding and after finding that special spot, Jongho was coming undone.

His back arched off the bed and his toes curled in the air. His neck craned back as he cried, eyes shut with his hands clenched. His pussy squirted, landing all over Mingi’s bare chest and chin. After coming down from the high, he realized what he had done and was worried that Mingi would be disgusted. He pulled his legs together in shame. Little did he know how Mingi truly felt.

As if he could sense the younger’s sudden nervousness at what had happened, Mingi gently pulled the younger close to his chest in reassurance. He peppered Jongho’s face with kisses, caressing his cheeks before smirking back down at him.

“Don’t worry baby boy. Hyung thought that was so _hot._ ” Jongho felt himself twitch at his hyung’s low, raspy voice.

And to prove it, he brought one of Jongho’s tiny hands down to his crotch, cupping his raging boner with his baby’s hand. Panting, the other whined, feeling his hyung’s problem through only the sweatpants got him all worked up again. His body was just too physically tired! He had to do something though, his hyung was too kind, letting him rest while he got up to clean them both and the sheets before settling to cuddle him.

Jongho turned to face him. Shyly, he stared into his hyung’s eyes as he pulled down the front of his sweats and aligned his hyung’s cock to his tiny pussy. He was already slightly stretched from his hyung’s fingers earlier, and felt he could take the slight burn. Mingi’s gaze followed his every movement silently, half- confused and half lust-driven.

“Let me cock warm you for the night,” Jongho said softly.

“Then you can take me in the morning.” Seeing that it was already late, Mingi took no action to object. Instead, he pulled his baby onto his chest finding them a comfortable position to sleep in while also being physically connected. While it was tinged with sexual intention, the intimacy warmed their hearts. “I love you,” they assured one another.

As Jongho was ready to drift off into a content slumber on his hyung’s chest, Mingi decided on an impulse to make his next remark:

“Don’t forget that I’ll have to punish you, baby boy. You touched yourself without hyung’s permission, you know.”

Oh boy. Did he have a surprise waiting for himself in the morning? Yup. Was he complaining about it? Nope. And the whine he let out as a natural response was enough reassurance to know that what he was feeling was in fact mutual.

_Even though he was fully content in that moment, Mingi couldn’t help but thank that one teddy bear, as the darn thing was the whole reason this happened._


End file.
